Spanish Casanova Spain x reader
by piratespain13
Summary: I suck at summaries but I am hoping that this is good because this is my first fanfic. I don't know where it is going and that is the only reason that it is rated M. I will let you know if a certain chapter turns sexual. the first chapter is very short but I am already working on more. please don't kill me over it
1. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I had to re-upload this because I didn't have it in the right POV so I am so sorry to my readers. Please don't be mad at me.

The Spanish Casanova.

Dark!Spain X reader

It all started when I was taken out by my friends the Vargas brothers to celebrate finally completing school.

They took me to the normal bar that the three frequented together. Of course Feliciano insisted that he and Lovino would pay for everything. I was at the bar drinking a fuzzy navel and enjoying the Italian brothers company when I happened to noticed someone sitting at the back of the bar. I could see his bright green eyes from where I sat and just knew that he was staring at me.

I didn't know how long I sat there staring but suddenly Lovi stuck his face in front of mine. This of course made his gravity defying curl tickle my nose. I snarled at it just a little and leaned back.

"What Lovi? Why are you trying to make me sneeze with that curl?" I exclaimed

He gave you a disbelieving look and said "You have been staring at that damn Spaniard for the last two minutes. Trust me _ you don't want anything to do with THAT Bastardo. Believe me when I say that he is nothing but trouble. He usually dates a girl for a while and then she will show up heart broken and depressed one day looking for him."

"How could anyone do that to the poor girls!" I exclaimed

"Ve~ that is what Lovi and I are always saying about that man. He pick up his girls here and a few other places close to here. We never see him with out his buddies around him. This is unusual for him to be here alone." stated Feli looking kind of worried.'

"Shit! Here he comes over here. What the fuck does he want?"

"Hello there bella dama. What is someone as beautiful as you sitting with these two pitiful Italians for." stated a suave Spanish accented voice right behind me.

I turned around and just sat there and started at him with a look on my face that said 'are you really going to try that line on me.'

"It just so happens that these two 'pitiful Italians' as you put it are my best friends and we just so happen to be celebrating so why don't you just piss off."

This made all three of them just stare at me for a second. The Spaniard looked taken aback, poor Feli looked as if he might be in shock and after a second Lovi looked at me and grinned like he was glad that someone finally knew how to stand up to an asshole like the Spaniard.

The Spanish man quickly recovered and gained his suave look back and grinned at me. "then perhaps another time hermosa. I would really like to get to know you better." and with that he turned to walk away but stopped and turned around and said "My name is Antonio by the way. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

He rolled his r's in his last name and although I hated admit it but that just made his name sound like a pleasure moan during sex. This of course made me blush. Luckily he was too far away to notice.

"What ever." I stated looking nonchalant about his name even though his voice alone was making my insides do flips.

"Wow _ I don't think I have ever seen anyone turn him down and him still try to flirt after the fact. You might want to be careful." stated Lovi worriedly

"Your probably right Lovi. Its probably a good thing that I don't usually go clubbing with out you guys."

Both of the Italian nodded their heads at the same time with slightly worried looks. They looked at each other and when they looked back their curls almost snagged each other.

"Uh. Guys. You might want to watch your hair or switch sides or something. Cause I am not getting the knot out this time. I still remember what happened the last time I touched the curls. Neither of you would look at me for a week afterwards."

This made Feli blush and Lovi start to sputter curse words. I just laughed as they listened to me and Feli moved to the other side of me to keep the curls from crossing.

As he walked the rest of the way to the door he peered over his shoulder at the young _h/c_ haired _e/c_ eyed beauty that sat at the bar. She intrigued him. Usually when a beautiful woman turned him down he walked away but he just wanted to see if taming this wild one was even possible.

Usually he backed away from a challenging woman and yet something about her just screamed at him to claim her as his own. Hmm maybe he should stay away from this one. Those kinds of thoughts were dangerous for a member of the group known as the bad touch trio. If Gilbert and Francis heard him they would probably want to smack him and push him on the first pretty woman that they happened to pass.

However knowing those two they already had their plaything for the night or the week, whichever they decided on by how much fun they had.

I on the other hand, was not interested in anyone but that fascinating woman he had just seen in the bar owned by the Nordics. This was his favorite bar to frequent and so he knew most of the regulars. And yet the woman had known her way around like she was a regular but he was sure that he had never seen her before.

Suddenly Antonio stopped and cursed. He didn't even think to get her name.


	2. the cafe

A/N I know I am just posting the second chapter. Please dont come to expect this. I don't know when I will be posting again.

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a slight hangover. After Antonio left last night Feli, Lovi and I sat talking and drinking well into the morning. That day had absolutely nothing that had to be done. I had given myself a week to enjoy finally being done with studying and to just relax and hang out with Feli and Lovi. Lord knows that those two hated it when I was constantly studying.

So the boys and I had agreed to meet at their grandfather's cafe for lunch and then who knows what the three of you would get into. No one can ever tell with those two what is going to happen. However I always knew they had my back no matter what. Thats what I love about those two.

When I finally got moving it was about 10 o'clock so I saw no point in eating anything but I desperately needed my daily dose of caffeine. You always had at least one cup of coffee every morning. And that started before I met the delightful Italian brothers. They just made it worse. So I lazed around the tiny apartment, after making coffee of course, for about an hour, then got my shower and brushed my hair and left it down. I decided to walk the two blocks to the cafe and when I got there I stepped into the kitchen to say hello to their grandfather Romulus.

"Hi Grandpa. Are the boys still asleep as usual?" I stated to Romulus.

"You know they are _. where else would they be after last night. They didn't get in until well after 2 this morning. I know cause that is when I came in and didn't get to sleep until about 3."

"Nice. I am guessing that sleeping and getting into bed were two different things last night."

He laughed and stated "you know me far too well _. Yes they were two different things last night. Now go and run those two boys up. I know you three have something planned for today."

"All right I will. Be back in a minute."

I ran up the back stairs to the three bedroom apartment over the cafe. I head straight for the farthest bedroom from the door cause that is Lovi's room know that Feli probably climbed into bed with Lovi the night before. He almost always ends up there unless he was with his boyfriend. Besides Romano is the easier of the two to wake up. Not to mention he actually attempts to sleep in clothes when he knows I am coming over.

"Hey Lovi. It's time to get your lazy ass up and moving. We have plans for the day. Remember?" I tugged the sheets off of him after realizing that Feli was not in the bed with him only to stop at his waist. I knew he didn't always make it the drawer before passing out when drunk.

"Aaaahhhh! Why do you have to be so cheerful when you come over here _. it never fails when you come to run us up."

"well for one thing I am coming to see my two best friends and two I have already had my coffee by the time I get over here. By the way Grandpa is in an even more cheerful mood than usual. So you might want to get used to mine before we get down stairs."

"Damn. Why does he have to be in a good mood when I have a fucking hangover. He makes my head pound even more."

I just laughed at him and said "well why don't I go get the remedy that is in the kitchen cabnet and you go run Feli up. I really don't want to be dragged in to bed with him like that one time. Ludwig was pissed at me for a month."

"oh fine. I can promise you that it is not necessarily a bad thing when Ludwig is pissed at you. At least you don't have to deal with his German accent as much."

"Now Lovi you need to be nice to Feli's love. You know how much he cares about the man. I happen to know that Ludwig cares about Feli just as much. He just has a problem with expressing feelings in public."

"Fine. Whatever just go get the damn remedy while I run that lazy ass brother of mine up."

I walked away giggling and shaking my head the entire way to the kitchen. When I pulled the bottle of pre-made remedy out of the cabinet I looked at it and realized that Grandpa probably need to mix up another batch soon. He refused to tell anyone whats in it just yet so he had to make it himself.

I grabbed two glasses of water and the remedy and marched to Feli's door. I made sure to knock before entering. Again I really do not want a pissed Ludwig.

"Hey boys I got the remedy and the water. Here you two go. Now I am going back down to the cafe. Come down when you are dressed and ready for a happy mood. You know I am talking to you Lovi." I always feel like a mother when it comes to these two. They never met theirs because she passed away not long after the boys were born. So when I met them I kind of took over the roll.

As I walked out of the room I heard Lovi cursing alcohol and the effects it had on him but just kept waking and laughing.

When I got down stairs Grandpa Romulus walked out and asked if the boys were up. I answered yes and told him that he needed to mix up more remedy and he told me to go in and wait on them to get down stairs.

I sat down at the counter and was chatting to the waitress on duty while waiting for the boys. I ordered a _fav. drink_and were sipping on it, suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and unfortunately a known Spanish voice in my ear saying "well good morning bella. What a chance running into you again this fine and beautiful day. And alone this time too."

"What do you want Carriedo. Can't you see I'm busy?" I asked with a very annoyed tone.

"Sorry bella but I see no such thing. Just a beautiful woman sitting alone." said the annoying Spainard

"well sorry to burst your bubble but I'm waiting for someone. So whether you mind or not, just leave me alone."

"I shall keep you company until your friend gets here. Then perhaps I will go away."

I was trying to be very polite. Snapping at him in a bar is one thing. I couldn't very well damage Grandpa's cafe's reputation for being quite by yelling at a certain Spaniard who had taken a seat beside me. So in an exasperated tone I asked "what exactly do you want Carriedo? Why do you want to bug me?"

"Forgive me bella. I do not wish to be a nuisance. For today I simply would like your name. You have me at a disadvantage. You have mine but you forgot to give me yours last nights." 

I gave a very unlady like snort and said "it wasn't so much forgetting as I just didn't say it. There is a big difference."

"HEY _. Are you still here or did you decide to take off cause we were taking so-" Romano just trailed off at the sight of the Spainard.

The Italians had decide to make their appearance now. Of course they did. And they gave away my first name too dammit. I looked at the brother and just smiled and said in a far too cheerful voice "Hey guys. Took you long enough to get yourselves together. Are we ready to go?" I kind of gave him a look that he knew meant we need to go now.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't _ make herself perfectly clear last night? She doesn't want to see you or go out with you. So take a hint and leave!"

Of course Lovi had to make his opinion known before we can go anywhere. You kinda shake your head and walk over to him. In a whisper I said "Lovi! Don't worry about it I was trying to blow him off but you kinda gave him what he wanted by yelling my name through the place. Lets just go. He isn't even worth it Lovi. Wait where is Feli?" my voice rose to normal volume there at the end.

"Poor bastard got more fucked up than I did last night. Not even the remedy helped him this morning." he said shaking his head

"Damn I haven't ever seen it not work. Aw well. So its just the two of us today?"

Romano scowled worse than usual. "No Grandpa has told me I have to run the place so he can go take care of stupid Feliciano. I can't go anywhere until he gets back down here." the scowl and the voice he used were both normal but I oh so hated it when he talked like that. But then again you are one of the few people who have actually see him smile.

"Ah good. That means the lovely Ms._ is free for the day. Perhaps you would like to do something with me today." stated a certain cheerful Spanish accent.

"Now why in the world would I want to do something like that? I know your reputation with girls and I don't want to just be another one that goes in passing. For anyone." I said in a serious voice, expecting the tone alone to make him leave. Of course he didn't though.

"_ I would never do that to a bella such as yourself. You are tanto a la hermosa for anyone to do that to." he said trying to flatter me into going out with him.

Again with the snort. I really have been hanging out with Romano too much. "I don't take to flattery very well. Now if you don't mind I will have my lunch and then be going home."

"Well I need lunch too so why don't I join you and then walk you home after. A lovely young woman such as yourself does not need to be walking alone. Something could happen to someone as beautiful as you."

"Believe me you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Just ask Romano. He has been on the receiving end of my furry more than once. I can handle myself just fine."

Grandpa choose that moment to poke his out of the back. "Hey _ do you mind. Oh never mind you are busy."

"No I'm not. He was just leaving. Isn't that right Lovi?"

You heard a mumbled 'he better be' and then "Thats what I heard. What do you need Grandpa?"

"oh nothing important I just wanted to see if _ would help you run the cafe today. I'm afraid that Elizaveta just called in sick and Mia needs help during the lunch rush."

"Sure. Wouldnt be the first time I have helped around here."

"oh you are a life saver _. The extra uniform that you always use is upstairs in the closet."

"It's no problem. You know that Grandpa. I have no problem helping out around here."

"Perhaps I will stick around for a little while. I am hungry after all. And I have nothing planned for the rest of the day."

"Don't you have to work or something?" I snapped.

Antonio just smiled an extremely sexy smile that I was reluctant to admit made my heart speed up just a little. "No." was his simple answer.

I gritted my teeth and turned to go up the stairs. As I was going through, Grandpa stopped me just inside the door and told me "_ why don't you give him a chance he is a very nice young man. I have known him for many years and he is good to his girls. You honestly need a little more fun then just my boys. You and I both know that you haven't had a date in months."

"you realize this is bad that you are giving me dating advice and you are at least three times my age."

"yea I know but you are _country of origin_ and I am Italian. That means I am naturally more likely to be more romantic and want to date more people. We are after all a country of love."

"Well yea but still. He is a player and if I am going to date someone I want an actual relationship and I don't want to just be a fling for someone. You know that. We have had this conversation at least once before."

"yea but give him a chance. Maybe you will be the one to make him see the beauty of having a steady relationship."

"Fine I will THINK about it. I am not saying that I will give him a chance but I will say that I will think about it."

"good girl. You know I am just trying to look out for you. The last time your parents came up they asked me to."

"I remember but still. I seriously doubt my dating life is what they meant."

"No. That is supposed to be the boys department but they have failed at it so I must pick up the slack." he gave a deep sigh and said "it is just one of the many things I am prepared to do for you."

"Yea yea yea. Fine. I am going to put my uniform on and then I am going to help Mia and Lovi. You go take care of pitiful Feli but tell him that I am going to kick his ass once he gets over his hang over."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to say thanks for all of the reviews and the follows. Both equate love in my book. I don't know when I will be updating but hopefully it won't be too long. This story is harder to write than I thought it would be. Not to mention how you are suppose to have more time during summer. Nope not at my house I have a whole lot less time then I really need. Not to mention no quiet alone time when home from college.

* * *

Chapter 3

After working the whole afternoon and constantly watching that damn Spaniard sit and order something new every time time I went to run him off, he kept coming up with reasons to stay, I finally got to the end of my shift and walked upstairs to change.

As I was walking out the door I heard Feli calling from down the hall.

"What is it Feli?"

"Its nothing except that I want to thank you for taking the job I couldn't do today and to apologize for ruining our day out. I will be better tomorrow and then we can go shopping and get gelato and do all of the fun things that we would have done today but couldn't because I was sick for the first part of the day and then forced to stay in bed the rest of the day. I know that you were looking forward to your week out before you have to go to work and I just kinda took away one day and from what I understand had to deal with Big brother Toni as well."

"Well for being sick you sure are feeling talkative. Don't worry about it. I can promise you that the worst part of my day was having to deal with 'Big brother Toni'. Where did that even come from? Last night you were agreeing with Lovi that he was a bastard."

"Well yea but only wen he is clubbing and when he is around women or around Gilbert and Francis. Romano always worries about me around those two and I don't know why. Something about how they will take advantage of my lack of knowledge in certain areas. I have no clue what he is talking about though. According to Toni since Ludwig and I are dating I should find out all about what Lovi doesn't want me to know soon."

"oh so he hasn't let anyone tell you about that yet huh. Maybe I should. We both know that I can take him a little better than most people. He actually listens to me most of the time."

"Veee~ what does Fratello not want me to know?"

"Well you see Feli, when two people love each other for a while, and they both acknowledge it, they do something that feels really good and-"

"Don't say another word _. He does not need to know about that yet. Let him stay innocent for a while longer. That won't last long around this house. You and I both know that if Grandpa finds out that he doesn't know, that innocence won't last very long." Romano pretty well yelled as he came in the door.

"well yea but if we tell him we can ease him it to it and not throw him like Grandpa would do. Also if you don't keep your voice down Grandpa will find out sooner rather than later that he doesn't know yet.

"Well yea but-"

"_ there is someone at the door who would like to speak with you." I winced pretty sure I knew who was at the door.

"please help me out of this Lovi, Feli. Say something that will get me out of having to walk back home with HIM." I pleaded this mostly because I was afraid of my physical reaction to Antonio. I knew that he was trouble but it was like my brain didn't want to send the signal to the rest of my being.

"I'm sorry _ but Grandpa has it in his head to set the two of you up. He asked before hand and I told him no." Feli apologized. "Also he told me not to make any plans with you tonight because you and I qoute 'would probably be very busy tonight'"

my face instantly flamed bright red because I knew what he was talking about.

"Damn. If Feli said that then there is no way Grandpa will let us get you out of here without the tomato bastard. He should have asked me instead of Feli I might have been able to get you out of it. I'm sorry _ but if it is any consolation I will call in 20 minuets to make sure you made it without him assaulting you."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks Lovi that would be great. I will need all of the help I can get" and with that I walked out into the hallway and towards the front door that lead straight to the street.

"Who is it Grandpa?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It's Antonio. He has decided that he should walk you home because after your long shift today you must be tired."

"Not really. I am used to it. I have been taking care of myself for years. You know that Grandpa."

"I know but can you really turn down such a cute smiling face. Come on _ how bad could it be to let him you home."

I looked out the door at Antonio, Wait when did I start calling him that in my head, he was smiling and I knew Grandpa wasn't going to let me get out of it this time. Damn. "I could resist his but fine I guess he can walk with me towards my house but he is not walking me home. You guys may know him well but I don't."

"We could change that Bella. We could get to know each other really well."

"and there comes the perverted side that I was warned about. I don't like to get that close to a person the first day I meet them. Sorry but not gonna happen"

"Now Chica what makes you think that is what I was talking about that. It seems to me that you are the one with the perverted mind" stated Antonio with a grin.

"I just know what I have been told about you. And that is that you and the two you hang out with are players and that you play with girls hearts worse than they do." I said with a serious stare. I could see Grandpa Romulus out of the corner of my eye and it looks like he is smirking but I can't really tell. Romano popped up right behind him in order to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"You wound me Bella. I only act like that because that is what is expected of someone such as me. I spend time with two people who happen to be a serious flirt and a player as you called me. I give the girls some time with me. It's not my fault that they expect more than I promise."

There goes that snort again that I learned from Romano "well perhaps you led them own without meaning to. Girls can make something out of nothing."

"Oh? Do you know this from experience?"

Damn. How the hell did he figure that out. "Of course not" I replied out loud.

I got a skeptical look from Antonio and a look that told me I needed to quit lying from Lovi and Grandpa.

"Why don't we continue this talk on the way to your house. I do have plans tonight even if I didn't during the day."

"oh really? Is it with your buddies or with some poor girl you are trying to lead on." 

Antonio was still smiling but it looked a little forced now. "I am going to meet with Gilbert and Francis, or as you know them, the player and the flirt respectively. We hang out quit a lot and this is our night that we get together every week."

"Oh. Ok." I realized then that it was probably time to lay off of the play boy jokes.

* * *

Antonio's POV

So _ finally stopped with all of the jokes as we were leaving Romulus's home. Honestly I didn't realize that she was so sensitive about the way girls are treated. I do not leave the girls hanging and I don't lead them along. I state from the start exactly how it is going to be. We may date for a while but I felt that I was not the guy for them to stay with. It's not my fault that they don't know when to take no for an answer.

"So what makes you act the way you do with women?" _ asks as we get down the stairs.

"Well the truth is that I like to date girls and I like to make them happy. However, as you have heard, many of the girls that I see for a while take it the wrong way. They think that they can change my mind about a true relationship or that I am 'afraid of commitment' as one Chica told me. But I am trying to find the right girl that can make me happy without even trying."

"What is it that makes you want to pursue a girl?"

"Honestly I don't know. I have never really thought about it. What has made you hate me so without even meeting me? What is it that Romano had to say about me that was so bad?"

"Well in all honesty, he told me you were a playboy just like your friend, what did you say his name was, Gilbert, and told me you were just as bad as him."

I had to laugh at this. Of course Romano saw me as this. It does not suprise me. He has always been able to see the worst in me no matter how I treated him. Even when I treated him better than Feli he still did not want to see the good in me. "yes well as you know Romanito does not like to see the good in anyone but those that he sees as needing protection. Except you. You are the only exception that I have seen and I have know him since he was little."

"That could have something to do with the fact that I basically took him and Feli under my wing when I met them. Not having a womans influence growing up those two need all the womanly advice from me they can get."

"is that really how you see it?"

"Thats the only way I can see it. I have seen how he treats others. Even some girls he will flirt with them but he is Italian. They flirt every time they open their mouths. Except to me. All three learned better than that real quick."

"Oh so you are the one that Romulus says is not afraid to go toe to toe with him. I know he told me that he had finally found someone that wasn't affected by his charm. They all really seem to care about you."

"yea but I am more like family than anything. Especially with the boys. Sometimes I feel like they keep me around just because I act like their mother." immediately _ clapped her hand over her mouth.

* * *

Shit why did I just say that out loud.

"Really? You honestly think that is the only reason they like you?"

Well not the only reason they like me but the reason they put up with me and my constant attempts at hermitism passed through my head. "well no but I can't think of any other reason they might not want to throw me out on my ear at times. I know I can be difficult at times and there are times I probably would have abandoned someone else because of stupid shit I have done."

"What if they care about you?"

"Well I know that they do care but they care about me as one would a parent. Or at least that is the way that it seems to me."

"You obviously haven't heard the way they talk about you. That is actually why I came to the bar that night. To see if what they said about you was true."

"and what is that. That I know how to handle myself when approached by a guy. That I know how to handle my liquor."

"no. to see if you know how to have fun and if you really were as beautiful as they said."

I jolted at this and turned on him quickly "you are lying. Quit trying to get inside my head there is no way that either of those two said that considering that neither of them has ever tried to make a move on me. Believe me I would know if my two best friends found me beautiful. You know what you have walked me far enough. I will see you around Antonio. Have fun tonight." and with that I stalked away quietly fuming and pissed at myself that I even started to think that he was a somewhat decent guy.

"Chica wait. You don't understand."

"oh I understand perfectly you just want me to be another conquest like all of the others. The difference is that I have a tendency to fight back. I don't give in so easily. I haven't been that naive in a long time and won't ever be again." and with that I stalked off angrily and left Toni standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

Antonio's POV

What did I say? Better yet what in the Hell did I do to piss her off. I wasn't even trying for flattery. I didn't think she would appreciate that.

She is so difficult to get a read on. I don't see how I am ever going to get through to her. I am going to need back up on this one. I just don't know who to ask.

I though about it for a second and then pulled out my phone. I dialed the number and then the voice on the other end answered "Hello? What is it Tonio?"

"Bella I really need some help and don't know who to talk to. Is there anyway you can come over later?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Thank you to all o you who are still with me and thank you to all of my new followers. I am so sorry for it being so long in between updates but I have had a 10 year old to deal with on a regular basis and don't get much time to write. But classes just started and I should get more time to write after all my homework is done. At least I hope I do. I know the chapters are short but writers block is a severe bitch. So please forgive me.

So I feel it is necessary to explain this chapter a little. Romano is going to seem a little OOC but you have to remember he is Italian and Italians are nice to all of the pretty girls. Even the tsundere ones like our lovely Lovi.

* * *

Any way I am done rambling now. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

OH MY GOD! Shit I just told him more then I ever wanted anyone else to know about my past. The boys barely know about what happened with my ex. All they know is that a guy broke my heart without even trying. They also know he is the main reason why I moved away for college. I needed distance and I wasn't going to get it at home.

So lets see he tried to flatter me into dating him and then when I start to think he is a decent person he starts to try to play me.

Suddenly my phone rings interrupting my thought process. I look at the screen and see the pic I snapped of Lovi one of the few times I have seen him smile. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Ragazza? Are you alone? You didn't let him in the house did you?"

I laughed at one of my best friends. "No don't worry. He didn't even get to the building before he tried flattery again. And what is so bad is that he was almost starting to sound like a decent guy right before hand."

Lovi was silent for a moment. "I'm coming over _ and nothing you say will stop me. You need to talk to someone and it sounds like you are actually in a talking mood for once. I will be there in ten minutes. I am bringing the bike."

"No Lovi you don't-" and then I heard the end tone in my ear. I guess there will be no arguing with him till he gets here then.

I wondered into the living room to wait on him to get here and sat down on the couch thinking back to what happened on the street. I can't believe he had me actually getting into talking to him! I haven't really talked with a guy since I moved here, and I definitely haven't dated anyone. I always told the boys that I hadn't found a guy who caught my attention. That was true to a certain extent. Until that damn Spaniard showed up.

Now the first guy I actually like and he seems to be just like that bastard Mathias was. Always playing the girls and trying to convince them they were special and then leaving them at the drop of a hat the minute that another girl catches his eye. He even said the same thing that Mathias did the first time he talked to me. Or actually I should say the first time he decided he wanted to go out with me and then talked to me.

I leaned my head back against the couch thinking _Why do I always attract the bad guys? Especially since this is the second one that is like this._ By this point I think I hear Lovi's beloved Ducati pulling up outside the building.

I sighed. Time to get this over with I guess.

It takes him about a minute to run up the stairs to my apartment and then doesn't even bother to knock. He just comes busting in the door.

"Why sure Lovino. It's not like I could have been naked or anything or that its my apartment."

"What did he say that made you so upset?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I can see it in your face _ there is no use lying to me. You are using a lot more sarcasm than usual and you voice over the phone a little while ago told me that something was wrong. Now tell me what he said."

I sighed. I should have known I couldn't hide it from him. "Oh Lovi. He tried to use flattery on me again. It didn't work last time why did he think it would work this time?"

He gave me a serious stare and then put his hands on my shoulders. "_ Tell me exactly what is it that he said."

"Fine. He told me that he was at the bar that night to see if what you and Feli had said about me was true. He tried to tell me that you both thought that I knew how to have fun and to see if I was as beautiful as you said. What a load of crap right? I know that neither one of you find me beautiful and-"

"Stop for a minute and listen to me. Feli and I both found you beautiful but we agreed that if that ever happened that neither of us would pursue the girl. That is the only reason that neither of us hit on you. You are really one of the most beautiful women we have ever had the pleasure of knowing and we are happy for our luck to just have you as a friend. Neither of us was interested in you romantically after we got to know you better but we both know that you are beautiful both inside and out and that you need someone who knows how to handle that. Antonio may be a player and an idiot but he does know what he is doing when it flirting with girls. If one thing doesn't work then he doesn't try it again. Now that that is settled tell me why you get so worked up when guys try to date you?"

"It is a long story so get comfortable.

"I just don't know what to do with this woman Michelle. When I tried flattery she shot me down quick and yet when I said the truth she got all defensive and it was almost like dealing with a girl Romano. She wouldn't listen to a thing I said and took off running home and that is when I called you. What can I do to try to get her to understand that I really do think she is beautiful and that from what I have seen I would like to get to know her better and not just in the way that I usually pick up girls?"

Michelle, one of the few people who can deal with all of what she fondly thinks of as the Bad Touch Trio, has a sympathetic tone to her voice when she says over the phone "I'm sorry Toni. You seem to really like this girl. The only thing I can think of to tell you is to get to know her as a person first. Try to be her friend then try to move into a relationship from there. You know that you will have Romulus' help and I am sure that Feli doesn't think as badly of you as Romano does. We both know that Romano sees the worst in people."

"But what if that doesn't work? What if she won't even let me have another chance? I have already been shot down twice so I know that it is not likely that I will get another chance."

"You just have to think positively Toni. Third times the charm right. Isn't that most people say? Give this a shot and if it doesn't work then I will come down and help you, OK. You and I both know how persuasive I can be when I want to be. Maybe I can convince her that you are not as bad as you seem. Call me later and let me know how things go, okay Toni?"

He sighed deeply. "Okay I will try it your way first Chell. I am still worried that she will hit me the next time she sees me but I will try."

"That's the spirit Toni!" she stated happily, "you will be taking her on a date in no time."

"I sure hope so cause you know the other two won't be very happy with me for being so tight lipped about her."

"Oh? So you haven't told them yet? Wasn't that something that you all agreed on when you were young, that when each of you find that one person you think about all the time and worry about constantly you have to tell the other two before anyone else?"

"Well yes. But I can't say anything until I am sure. Now can I. If I say anything before I am sure they really will kill me and we both know that."

"Okay. If you say so. You know them better than me."

"Thank you for the advice Michelle. I will call you as soon as I have something to tell."

"Okay bye Toni" and with that the girl hung up.

Antonio stood with his back against a wall and leaned his head back. He would go back to the cafe tomorrow and try to talk to _ and then would not be the creepy stalker that waited till she got off of her shift just so he could follow her home.

"And that my dear Lovi is why I may have panicked a little when Antonio called me beautiful"

He sat there stunned. Then said, "And after he did all that you still trusted me and Feliciano to be your friends. I don't know that I ever would have talked to another guy again. Let alone let them get as close to me as you have us."

I shrugged "Well it was like this. I either got over myself and it or lived the rest of my life in a bubble because I rarely talk to girls as you have seen over the last what four years since you met me I prefer to talk to Elizaveta and you three guys more than anyone else."

"Yea and I'm not sure you could exactly sure you can call Liz a girl all of the time. Especially not when she picks up that frying pan. She gets scary then."

I burst out laughing at this. "That is true. Although she really only hits the perverts that come in the cafe. Luckily I have never gotten on her bad side."

"I did one time and it will never happen again. She almost hit me that time. The only reason she missed is because I ducked at the last second and apologized as I ran away." He stopped grinning and took on a serious face. "_ I think you should talk to Antonio. I know him well. Hell I have been around him since I was little. He can be really sweet especially when he is being sincere. I think he was actually trying with you. Maybe you should talk to him and see what he has to say."

I sighed. "I don't know Lovi. I would like to try but at the same time what if I have another flip out moment on him? What if we do date and I end up likeing him and then he lets me down just like he does the other girl? I don't want to get my heart broke again."

"No one does Bella but sometimes you have to take that chance or happiness will slip through your fingers. Grandpa told me that a while back and I just thought you should hear it."

"Thanks Lovi. I will try to keep that in mind but no promises."

"That's fine but try to talk to him the next time you see him. Sometimes you have to take chances to get results."

I smiled "I will. Don't worry I will try."


End file.
